ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Milieu
Milieu - the "Middle Path" is both Dr. Dunstan's assistant and personal Karakuri Dōji, throughout the entirety of his quest to answer the ultimate question, which is stronger “good” or “evil”? According to his 'quality', it's suggested that he lies right in the middle of good and evil. It's impiled that he is neutral. Appearance He is a relatively tall and slim built douji. His facial features consist of entirely white long hair, that is tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. Outwardly; two large and angular silver mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn’t human and unusually, another mechnical structure is also present on her waist towards her back. This component features a symbol consisting of three tomoe. When in his school uniform(pictured left), he retains a more human apperance. His large gloves are gone, as well as the metal piece on his back. The four yellow sticks holding his ponytail up has been reverted into a regular waistband/hairband. The large, glass extentions have also been replaced by a pair of glasses, giving him a more scholarly-apperance and calmer look, apart from his stern expression when out of this uniform. If he can shapeshift into this at will or was altered to look more human is unknown as of yet. Personality Milieu has displayed little personality during his present interactions, which was clearly demonstrated by the absence of any reaction to the significant consequences faced by the completion of his master's plans. Abilities As Miryuu is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those posed by a normal human. * Reincarnation Manipulation: Milieu's true abilities seemingly allow him and his master to traverse dimensions in order to manipulate circumstances to suit their intended desires. The most common and notable utilisation of this skill, allows the capability to travel to different time periods and subsequently transplant either people or objects from that era into another century, explaining how all the douji's masters were able to converge in a single period. Karakuri Henge * Milieu has exhibited an unnamed and unusual transformation, even by the established precedence displayed by other douji, which fabricates a multitude of weapons from various eras throughout Earth's entire history, connected by ribbon-like segments of metal. The produced weapons predominantly assume the form of swords and guns but it has yet to be demonstrated whether these could be used effectively in combat situations. * From the visions Yamato observed during his vow with Ultimo; it is suggested that he and Dunstan can undergo a combined full body transformation, much like the capabilities of the other douji, resulting in a mechanical japanese dragon with a face resembling Dunstan's own. The exact nature of the method used to produce this drastic alteration is currently unknown, meaning that it could require the use of a Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) as observed in the other versions of this technique but Dunstan's position as the creator of the douji could negate the need for such a physical connection. Trivia * Milieu has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female. Currently, Milieu's gender is still ambiguous as nothing yet has ever stated it exactly, leaving people to make assumptions based purely on Miryuu's appearance alone. However, according to the male school uniform that he wears, it's implied that Milieu is indeed a he. It was finally declared that Milieu is a he in the July issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. * Milieu is the name used for Shonen Jump USA. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji